Fireworks of a Hyūga
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: All Hanabi wanted to do was see the fireworks, but she managed to get an explosion elsewhere.


The Winter Festival, a celebration that managed to keep the spark alive for many within Konoha throughout the winter.

Hanabi Hyūga is one such participant among these affairs. She always enjoyed the late night fireworks that would turn into brilliant explosions that made it worth the wait.

Sadly, she mainly would go to them alone and without a friend to accompany her. Konohamaru would be busy around this time and rain check for a different event. But, Hanabi knew better. He just didn't want to be seen with the Hyūga's future clan head, as it would ruin his game amongst the women.

Hinata would be with Naruto and essentially just ignore her entirely. Therefore, making it a waste of time and energy to speak with the older sister. Shaking slightly, as cold breezes lash at her skin. The weather wouldn't be this cold normally, so she opted into wearing a black dress that had stars over it. In hopes, that it would align with the night sky.

Hanabi wanted the explosions to start soon, or she would be with pneumonia at this rate. And that is a major pain to deal with, even if you are born with noble genes. Sighing, as she waits patiently on the rooftop.

"Need a jacket?" A male stranger asks the young heir.

"No, thank you." Hanabi ignores the person in hopes that they would catch the hint to leave.

"I don't know about you, but it's chilly outside." He once again strikes up a conversation.

Why won't you leave, ugh?

"Yes, it is quite cold outside. You should keep the jacket and warm yourself up. And quite possibly leave me alone, as well?" Taunting the man with a bit of a challenge.

Soon, the coldness that Hanabi was once feeling is now gone as the heat shield is placed upon her. She turns her head back to face the unknown stranger, activating her Byakugan as a preliminary precaution. His chakra reserves are tiny and would serve no threat to her.

"Did I not tell you to keep your jacket. You'll get sick without it."

"I heard what you said, but don't you think it's a bit rude to not introduce yourself, Hanabi Hyūga?" The stranger calmly remarks causing the Hyūga to become wary of the man.

"How do you know my name?" Hanabi probes the stranger for answers, as it could have been easily known considering it's peace times.

"I have ears and eyes, so I put two and two together to deduce who you are," Avarice lies through his teeth in hopes that she would not catch on.

" I suppose that makes sense. Thank you.. for the jacket." Hanabi softly says as she resumes her positions to wait for the fireworks.

"You're welcome. Although, I was meaning to ask do you have room for one more?" Kindly asking the Hyūga woman, as she looks at him for any signs of deceit.

"Fine. I am here alone, but if you try anything I will kill you." Her Byakugan's pupil flair and hand aim for his heart to prove that she is deadly serious.

Scary.

"I understand, princess. But, you shouldn't talk that way to the person that gave you a sense of warmth." Avarice sits beside the girl and gazes at the stars.

He had one goal to meet and he would accomplish it. Impregnate, Hanabi Hyūga. A daunting goal, but one he would achieve.

"When are the fireworks going to start? It's my first time at one these festivals before." In truth, his mentor would often take him to various celebrations and offer him exquisite foods. Nonetheless, he has to feign ignorance and knowledgeable at the same moment.

"They should be starting soon. I don't know what's taking so long this year, and it's annoying me." Despite the warm jacket, Hanabi's choice of a dress is paying its toll on her petite frame. Causing her to shiver once more, but alleviated by the jacket for her upper body.

"Still cold, eh princess?"

"N-No," Hanabi lies through her frozen body, inching for any warmth that she could muster up on her own.

Avarice moves Hanabi into his lap and pulls her onto his chest. Offering a lot more warmth than what she has received from the jacket.

"What are you doing!" Face turning scarlet, as she crosses her arm in defiance. Being this close to a man was strange, especially for it being the first time with a stranger no less.

"I am warming you up. Are you still cold or should I try something a bit more direct?" Subtly hinting at something more, but Hanabi ignores it in favor of hiding her face.

Not receiving any resistance, Avarice sneaks his hands into her dress to rub her loins. Eliciting a pleasured moan from the Hyūga woman. She weakly hits at his chest, which allows Avarice to finger the entrance of pussy.

"S-Stop.." Face turning away in embarrassment, as he manhandles her like a fine instrument. Her fingers never could hit the spots she searched for, but this man is touching them within seconds. Eroding Hanabi's pleads and resistance into a horny yet civilized girl.

"You don't like it my firework? Aren't you the one that wanted to see fireworks?" Tracing the wet walls to agonizingly teasing the girl, in part to punish her.

"I... don- Ahh, yes. Yes! Right there! Please!" Hanabi's state of resistance is broken, as she moans loudly the festival's loud commotion hiding her crazed moans.

Avarice smirks, his plan to seduce the woman is coming right along. Deciding that she had enough he slowly pulls each finger out, tight walls squeeze against his fingers. Begging for them to continue their assault on its wet walls.

"Gasping, Hanabi cries out from the missing pleasure. Why did you stop? I want more after all the fireworks still haven't started." She whines for the missing affection and pleasure.

Breathing slowly in and out to regain control of her senses.

"It's your turn to please me, Hanabi-chan."

But... But... I am a clan heir. I deserve to get what I so choose without any complain-" Cutting her off by shoving her mouth into his cock, Avarice grunts as Hanabi's wet mouth licks his thick head in her wet mouth.

The sudden intrusion made her choked and gag on the large member. Enticing him to continue the forceful face-fuck, which is loud, sloppy, and warm. A perfect mix for a virgin, but decent enough to satisfy Avarice for the time being.

"You're such a good firework. I can't wait till you birth our children with those beautiful eyes of yours and long hair."

Pale eyes look up to his, while she swiftly regaining her bearing. Working the cock by swirling her tongue, catching all the pre-cum that is leaking from his engorged cock.

After a few seconds, Hanabi's mouth is pumped with semen. Making her choke and gag away with an audible click and a saliva mixed semen drips the mouth cavity.

"Are you ready my firework?" Avarice caresses her face softly, not wanting her first time to be painful. Adjusting her on his lap to easily penetrate and go at her own pace.

"I'm ready. Just be gentle and give me a chance to adjust." Pulling her panties to the side, Avarice rubs his cock against the cleanly shaved pussy. Hanabi slowly goes down on his cock, her nails digging into his back as she cries from the pain. Inch by inch she takes the cock before finally it rubs against her hymen.

She moves up entirely before slamming her wet cavern onto his cock, breaking the sacred barrier as she cries the pain taking hold of her being. "It's going be okay." Avarice strokes her face trying to ease the pain she is feeling.

Hanabi stays in that position for a few moments, recollecting her thoughts and mind as she moves around with his cock inside of her. The pain finally resides and she smiles, "Tell me your name and fucks me. So, I know how to scream your name, and give you the kids you rightfully deserve."

"Avarice Otsutsuki, m'lady."

"Fuck me, Mr. Otsutsuki. Make me yours."

"With pleasure, Ms.Hyuga."

Grabbing her slender abdomen, Avarice pounds the tight cunt. Newfound tightness and clenching make him go crazy with desire. Itching to use Hanabi to satisfy all of his built up needs and fantasies. In no way, shape, or form would anyone have her the way he does now. She will always be his firework until the firework fades away.

Hanabi grinds her hips into his cock, using his shoulders as a balance for her cunt to be reshaped for his thick piece of meat. It made her forget about being a Hyūga and being a slutty girl for her new man.

"Fuck me, Avarice-kun. Fuck this young pussy." Hanabi pleads to the man wanting nothing more than her womb to be full of semen and children.

"Your wish is my command, Hanabi-chan."

The petite girl's body is ravaged, as the length of his cock is sucked within her pussy. Tight walls squeezing every inch of pre-cum and generous moans turning him on.

"Hey, do you hear that?"

Avarice had to kiss and control Hanabi's loud moaning as to not let the duo be found.

"Hear what?"

His cock twitches inside the woman at the kinky thought of being found fucking the Hyūga heiress. The nonstop rhythm could only make his pleasure better, as she didn't care about the people but only their combined pleasure.

"It sounds like someone is moaning or something like that."

Smacking Hanabi's ass, with a resounding clap. He chuckles as she wrestles her tongue with his trying to retain dominance over the man. Submitting to the woman, she overtakes his mouth and her breast rub against his muscled chest. Perky nipples harden as she moans within his mouth at the constant pleasure.

"Don't worry about it, remember you're drunk so your senses aren't that great. Let us continue celebrating the festival."

With the duo gone they go forego their original experience. "Spank me, Mr. Otsutsuki." Hanabi rings out with a slutty tone, harmonizing with the large cock inside her.

A strong smack makes her cry out in masochist pleasure. "I love it when you hurt me, more, more." The Hyūga woman wanted to be bruised, down talking and degraded.

"Such a dirty whore and this is what all the Hyūga are like. Hidden under the guise of an angel, only to be sinners under the sheets. And even worse, you're out in public getting pounded with no remorse or shame." Snacking the woman's face as she activates her Byakugan in response.

"You're so fucking tight, " he calls out to Hanabi as he feels the woman's muscles squeeze around him, her body almost forcing him to orgasm. "I am going to cum, and you're going to not waste a drop."

"I understand, fuck. Mhmm, more. Put all your kids inside of me. Make me their mother!" Hanabi didn't care about the festival anymore, and she would let the whole village know who was in charge of this pussy. Screaming, while her walls clench and liquid drips on them.

"I'm cumming Hanabi," Stuffing the woman with hot semen as she bites into his neck.

Large fireworks can be seen in the sky, in sync with their orgasm. Finally fulfilling Hanabi's one goal of seeing the fireworks of the festival. Cheering accompanies the fireworks, as she lets out a final moan that signifies both happiness and excitement.

Violently shaking under him, her nails dig deep into his back as she squirts all over the man's body. Wetting his pants and a partial amount of her underwear.

"That was wonderful, Mr. Otsutsuki."

"We are far from done, Ms. Hyūga."

Moans are rumored to be heard from a certain rooftop, but many wrote it off as drunk antics. Meanwhile, Hanabi is on her knees taking the large cock inside her asshole. Moaning to the stretching of her rectum and painful spanking she is receiving. Avarice is treating her like a dirty princess, and by the heavens she loved it.

Grabbing her long raven hair, Avarice cums inside her asshole for the final time. Laying down beside the woman, and taking in the fireworks.

Hanabi cuddles close to her new lover and rests her head in his chest. The two spend the rest of the evening watching and celebrating the luminescent night.

}*{ Epilogue }*{

Two years have passed since that once faithful celebration, and their daughter has been born. Luna Otsutsuki, their moonlight, is growing with each day and they could not be happier about the situation.

Hanabi has since then, moved Avarice to her clan compound. Discerning her father's judgment about the man, but after these last few years, he has grown used to the man. And he was excited about being able to spend more time his granddaughter after all.

Hanabi and Avarice, have not stopped their frequent sexual encounters. Often, founding a place to satisfy their needs at any moment if needed to be. While continuing to reach new goals in their sex-life. They will soon be married in the coming winter, as apart of their tradition. And they couldn't be happier about the situation.

Hanabi kisses the sleeping man's face, as she strokes his cock. Smiling, while she plants a kiss on the harden member. "I want some of you, so you need to wake up my little man."

"You'll get more than some when I am done with you." Closing the door, before the two engage in their personal heaven.

Moans reek the halls and cause the servants to groan and complain at their misfortune. Their future clan head was having sex again and it would be a while before they would stop.

"I love you, Mr. Otsutsuki."

"I love you as well, Ms. Hyūga."

A/N: This is the first part of my lemon adventure story. I will be creating multiple one-shots of stories from multiple fandoms, so stay tuned.


End file.
